


Of Beds and Christmas

by GreyMichaela



Series: Coffee Cake [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: you should probably read Coffee Cake first but I'm not your mother, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Who needs a plot when you can write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy one-shot, Gabriel and Sam in Gabe's childhood home.  Epilogue to Coffee Cake, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beds and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyriebitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriebitches/gifts).



> Because people have been asking for more to Coffee Cake, I wrote this. LOOK MA, NO ANGST! (And also because kyriebitches wanted Gabe and Sam in an actual bed.)
> 
> There'll probably be more later, but this will have to satisfy you ravening beasts for now.

Gabriel staggered up the steps to the house with bags hanging off his arms and Sam close on his heels, trying not to stare.  He’d never seen a house quite so large.  Built of weathered stone, with ivy creeping up most of the exposed walls, it sprawled over what Sam estimated to be nearly an acre.

Sam swallowed hard as the large mahogany door swung open and a dignified man appeared in the opening.  He wasn’t very tall, but made up for it with sheer presence and grey eyes that seemed to see straight through Sam where he stood.

“Joshua!” Gabriel said, delighted, and dropped the bags to hug the man, who grunted a little under the onslaught.  But his steely eyes softened a little and his arms came up to pat Gabriel on the back.

“Welcome home, Master Gabe,” he said.

Gabriel bent to pick up the bags.  “Oh please, I thought we put the whole ‘Master’ thing to rest years ago. Don’t even think about starting that shit up again.”

Joshua inclined his head.  “Of course, sir,” he said.  “Is Mast – Castiel with you?”

“Yeah, he’s showing Dean where his beloved car will live while he’s here. Oh, Joshua, this is Sam. He’s my boyfriend, but don’t hold that against him; I swear he has really good taste otherwise.”

Sam held out a hand but the butler seemed not to see it, bowing slightly. “It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” he said.  “Please let me take your bags.”

Gabriel snorted and pushed past him into the house.  “Good luck with that.  Sam has a bit of a thing about doing stuff for himself.”  He glanced around the foyer and sighed happily. “It’s good to be home. Sam, get your ass in here.”

Sam stepped inside cautiously, trying not to let his mouth fall open. The ceiling vaulted an easy thirty feet above them, the exposed wood beams dark against the white plaster. Gabriel was already running up the stairs.

“Come on, Sam, this year!”

Sam offered Joshua a smile and followed Gabriel up the first two flights, finding him on the landing of the third floor almost dancing in place.

Sam rearranged the bag that was trying to slide off his shoulder and smiled at him. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s…a lot to take in.”

Gabriel started down the hallway.  “Take it in later,” he said over his shoulder.  “I want to show you my room.”  He glanced back with a grin. “ _Our_ room.” Halfway down the passage, he pulled open a door and disappeared inside.

Sam hurried to catch up, cursing as the bag fell off again, and nearly tripped over the step down into Gabriel’s room.  He glanced around, mouth open, as he took it in.

Gabriel was standing in the middle of the huge, airy space, grinning at him. There were windows everywhere, floor to ceiling, and the room was clearly designed to catch as much of the early morning sun as possible.

Posters for AC/DC, The Clash and The Who hung on the far wall, mixed in with The Empire Strikes Back, The Godfather, and – Sam dropped the bags and stepped closer. Gabriel’s art was all over the wall; torn out pages from sketchpads, the backs of receipts, even lined paper had been used a few times.  Castiel seemed to be the most prevalent subject, smiling back at him from a hundred different sketches, but their father was there too.  Gabriel had captured that forceful personality with just a few strokes of his pencils, in the arch of his eyebrow and the gleam of his eye. There were others, too, people Sam didn’t recognize, smiling and laughing and going about their business.

Sam turned to look at Gabriel, who cocked his head and smiled.

“Tell me again why you’re not an art major?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged.  “It’s just a hobby,” he said.  “I like doing it.”

“Yeah, which is why you should do _more_ of it,” Sam said.  He stepped over the bags jumbled on the floor and began to move around the room, inspecting its contents. He probably should have expected the ambush, in retrospect.  When he got close to the massive bed, his only warning was the sound of footsteps, and then Gabriel tackled him.

Sam hit the bed with an _oof_ and bounced. Gabriel swung a leg over to straddle him, grinning in triumph as he grabbed Sam’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress so that the younger man couldn’t move.

Sam sighed, fighting the smile tugging at his mouth.  “Really, Gabe?”

“Hey, I have to christen my childhood bed _somehow,_ don’t I?” Gabriel protested, and dropped his head to kiss him.

Sam kissed back willingly, letting his mind still and relaxing into his lover’s hands as they began to rove over his skin.  It wasn’t until Gabriel sat up and began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt that the younger man’s brain kicked into gear.

“Gabe, _wait,_ ” he hissed.

Gabriel gave him a quizzical look, fingers still busy on the buttons.

“We just got here,” Sam pointed out.  “Aren’t we…I don’t know, expected to change for dinner and go downstairs or something?”

Gabriel snorted a laugh and bent to kiss him again.  “God, you’re amazing,” he murmured against Sam’s lips.

Sam glared at him.  “Pardon me for not knowing how things work among the uber-rich,” he said icily.

Gabriel kissed the scowl off his mouth.  “That’s not what I meant,” he said, moving up a few inches to kiss Sam’s left cheekbone. “It was a long drive and we’re tired, plus dinner isn’t for another two hours.  But what I meant…” He kissed Sam’s other cheekbone.  “Is that you…” Sam’s right eyebrow was next to meet Gabriel’s lips. “Are…” Left eyebrow. “The best thing…” Sam’s right eye and then his left had soft kisses dropped on them.  “To ever happen…” Sam’s nose.  “To me.  _Ever._ ” He closed his mouth over Sam’s, hands coming up to cradle the younger man’s jaw and slide into his hair.

Sam kissed him back, closing his eyes and sinking into it.  When Gabriel’s hands went to his shirt again, Sam didn’t stop him. Instead, his own hands were busy tugging Gabriel’s t-shirt off over his head so that he could enjoy the smooth expanse of skin the tee had covered.

Gabriel flicked the last button out of its hole and let Sam’s shirt puddle on either side of his ribs before dropping his head and beginning to explore Sam’s chest with his mouth.

Sam occupied himself with running his hands over every square inch of Gabriel’s bare skin that he could reach, tousling Gabriel’s chestnut hair into a wild disarray that made the young man look up and scowl and lunge in for another kiss, deep and messy and loving.

Finally Gabriel lifted his head, his amber eyes dazed as he gasped for air. Sam smiled at the sight, resisting the urge to mess up his hair even further, and instead concentrated on getting Gabriel’s belt unbuckled.

Gabriel’s brain kicked in enough that he swung off Sam’s prone form and pushed his pants down himself while Sam did the same.  Then he climbed back on the bed, stretching out on top of Sam’s body.   Sam squirmed a little, feeling Gabriel’s cock pressing hot and hard against his abdomen, and Gabriel caught his breath. Sam did it again, rolling his hips up just enough to provide friction, and Gabriel fairly _whimpered_.

“Feel good?” Sam whispered.  His hands were busy roaming Gabriel’s back, feeling the sharp jut of his shoulder blades, dancing down the bumps of his spine to cup the globes of his ass in one big palm each. He pulled downward a little bit, rocking up against Gabriel’s body, and Gabriel’s eyes slid shut as he nodded, his hips pistoning hard in time to Sam’s movements.

Sam kept the rhythm steady, letting the pre-come from Gabriel’s cock provide the lubrication it needed, pinning Gabriel on top of him as they ground against each other.

It wasn’t long before Gabriel’s breathing had devolved into sharp, desperate gasps, his eyes wide and lost as they looked down into Sam’s.

Sam caught his mouth in a kiss and moved to his earlobe, one of Gabriel’s favorite erogenous zones.  Sure enough, Gabriel jerked, his head tilting to the side to allow Sam better access as his hips sped up.

Sam licked and suckled and finally, when Gabriel’s thrusts became scattered and unfocused, off-rhythm, Sam bit down, not gently, and Gabriel cried out, shaking apart in Sam’s arms as wet warmth coated their stomachs.

Sam held him through the aftershocks, Gabriel’s head drooping onto Sam’s shoulder, his body relaxing into near stupor. 

“’Love you,” the shorter man whispered.

Sam kissed his hair.  They were going to be disgusting when they woke up, but… “Sleep well,” he murmured, and Gabriel relaxed on top of him, sliding into sleep almost instantly.  Sam held him, delighting in the huffs of air panted against his throat as Gabriel breathed, the thumping heartbeat that matched his own, the sleep-slackened limbs, and closed his eyes, following his lover into unconsciousness.


End file.
